Golden Shaman
The Golden Shaman is a Healer class adventurer, Golden Shaman's primary attribute is Intelligence and his element is Divine Damage. Golden Shaman's invitation can be obtained by clearing Mist Forest levels during Spring. Due to this, it can be difficult to obtain an invitation for this adventurer. Active Skill Divine Hammer: Deals 20% (of output capacity) divine damage to a random enemy, and recovers 60% (of output capacity) life to a friendly unit with least health points. School Every level purchased at the School adds 5% (of output capacity) divine damage and 8% (of output capacity) healing. Talent Upgrade Tactic Divine Remedy: Recovers 150% (of output capacity) health to all party members. School Every level purchased at the School adds 100% (of output capacity) healing. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Recovers 20% (of output capacity) health to all party member every turn. Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the Red horn: * Golden Shaman exclusive: direct heals increases target's Damage Reflection Rate (DRR) by xxx.x% for two turns, can stack 7 times. This number is between 100% and 200%. This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: Passive star skill The passive ancient star skills of the shaman heals target of the least health x.x% of shaman's outpot capacity every second. Increases target's Dodge Rate Adjustment by 10%, stacks five times. This percentage is 4,7% at 340 growth potential and 3,3% with a potential of 368. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from the Missionary's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which increased utility to the Missionary's skill. Extra Targeting allows the Missionary the ability to heal more units, and (when combined with the Warm Jade ring) allows the Missionary to heal a total of four units. Enhanced Heal helps by increasing the survivability of the team, reducing damage taken. Dispel allows the Missionary to more consistently clear negative effects on teammates, which is extremely useful in the later game when enemies can apply stronger and stronger debuffs. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved. Category:Adventurers Category:Healer